EvoBlaze: Control Sequence/V1E6: Nightmare Advent/Transcript
[ Episode Details and Summary ] Myri finally came with me but it was a freaking pain to get her to do it, before I head to Legna I wanted to find Rau...only to find that a bastard named Akuhei got there before I did after he'd learned from Kiryos I was around nearby. Akuhei and that other Sequence member Mysteria think they can screw with me by pushing me in a corner huh? They'll regret it... "Blue Faith" :Lies that cover our hearts and minds :Nothing but hell hidden in this paradise :Control we can't see, the invisible eye that guides our choices :Should we exist in such a world :Where has our purpose gone? :Why does fate make us suffer? :Life is nothing in a world of unending death and suffering waiting to end itself :War and damnation, lies and false truths our souls desire release :But what light can we see in one so dark :Holding all hatred and sorrow :What do you seek but destruction :Lost your ways, the truth is cruel and leads you to hold the thread of fate in this world :Do you still believe in what you fight for, the faith of the deep blue :Its what leads to the truth and guides your hand :tests your resolve to soar on wings stained in black sin :Can you break through and reach for that light hidden in darkness :We must show there's a way of living beyond their truth and their lies :There's power is in all our hands, we must be the change we all wish for :Restore what we've been robbed of by their corrupt sanctions :Powers of destruction that promises to free our world, but will it free our souls? :Soar now on darkness, prevail over fear :Only through hell and the ends of despair :Will we find blue faith and reclaim freedom :We can not rely on gods or fate :We write our own destiny with our choice :Everything never as it seems, our souls soar now on broken wings to promised destruction :To find our blue light in this hell, I believed in this path Episode 6: Advent Hatred Lower Levels of Kagusutchi, 10:01am Inside Rau's Residence There's a certain sense of tension strangling the air as Nex takes in a breath. It almost felt like poison whisked through the air sucking life from him. Feeling the tip of Mysteria's weapon against his back, he doesn't take eyes off the man who held the fang shaped dagger to Rau's throat for a minute. Clearly Akuhei enjoyed having control over the situation, evident by his sick grin. *Akuhei: So hows lil Nex doing? *Nex: You seriously think this is going to work on me? *Akuhei: Can't at least give me credit for making things interesting? No? Its impossible for you to be civil with that thing inside of you isn't it? He speaks with a slight grin and narrowed eyes turning gaze right to the grimoire's crystallized black formation around Nex's shoulders. Nex doesn't do anything, not even return his stare. He refused to play his game, refused to drink into his mental venom. Akuhei being type to mess with your head and then run a knife across your neck and let you drown in your own blood while you were still screwed up by his words. He'd save dismantling your body for last because he loved torture and all of it he'd do with a grin Nex couldn't stand. When your life would end, you'd never expect it, but it'd be too late if those words slithered into your mind. He was in every essence a snake, and while Nex hated him with a passion dark as his soul, he knew better than to make the error of listening. ...Or so he hopped. *Nex: I guess so, then again its more me choosing to not be civil around people who don't effing deserve it. You don't, and this whole god forsaken, war ridden world doesn't. Akuhei cocks his head to the side a few times and shrugs with a chuckle. *Akuhei: True enough I suppose... *Nex: And why the hell is the SD Division here? You declaring war? Or doing some under the radar bull that you don't want the public to know? *Akuhei: Be a buzzkill why don't you. As far as you're concerned I'm here because I feel like it. Be thankful I'm the only one here Nexi boy otherwise you'd have quite the ordeal. *Nex: ...You're the only one here...? *Akuhei: Yeah, apparently they're having some issues they need to look into...so there's a recall of sorts. Ton of shit going on in the city, and this place is gonna be a huge war zone soon, but I don't really give a shit about that because we both know the wars wont end anytime in the foreseeable future. Casualties will continue to happen, agencies continue to feud over power and what actions to take, all that fun stuff. I'm just here to enjoy the ride. He grins. *Akuhei: On that note...you're here, I'm here I figured I'd go ahead and say hi. *Nex: How bout I say hi by driving my blade down your damn throat. *Akuhei: Oh, I'm so scared...I'd like to see you try Nex. Might give me a laugh. So do you want to save this man, or will you throw him into the fire like you do. to. everyone. Nex looks away with aversion glimmering in his eyes. *Akuhei: Must be nice to block it all out, to be completely shut to the world around you. What's it leave you with? Nothing? Hatred? Despondent Rage perhaps? *Nex: Why don't you shut the hell up. *Akuhei: You don't let anything get to you that'd jeopardize your cause. You're so damn devoted to destruction Nex, you'd throw everyone in the fire. I give you props for that...that's dark of you. *Nex: What makes you think-- *Akuhei: that you care...? Nex's takes in a silent gasp with his eyes wide before he quickly looks at him with a glowering glare with his words a sneer of enmity. *Nex: Damn you, stop reading into me like that! And at that moment his wall shattered, at that moment he let him in. *Akuhei: I know how you are Azure 0. I know what you feel. You're going to lie and say you don't care...in order to try and trick your own mind to keep your emotions from getting the better of you. Doesn't work with me though...I see right into you. Your walls you put up, don't do shit to hide the truth from me. You don't want to see him die...not at all. You care. *Nex: Screw you...! How the hell are you able to know what I feel, what I think?! *Akuhei: Doesn't matter. Now then, either watch as I end this miserable life or you can hand over the divine vessel there. I'll let you go, I don't really care because you'll follow soon after regardless. Akuhei points to the comatose Myri, Nex looks over to her and then back at Akuhei. Nex's anger cools somewhat as he scowls. It didn't surprise him to hear that they'd try to take Myri back, after all the entire reason that he'd went to find her was to keep her from them. *Nex: ...Myri...why the hell does Sequence want her? Tell me that you freak. *Akuhei: Well, eh... *Mysteria: That's classified information beast of sin. *Akuhei: Very good Lt. Colonel... But Legna, she'd informed him that the enemy didn't know why she was important yet. ...This seemed to contradict the statement, because of Akuhei's word choice when referring to her; something Nex picks up on immediately. The only one who knew that she was a Divine Vessel, was Nex, but he never once said it aloud to her or otherwise. *Nex: How the hell then do you know she's the "Divine Vessel". *Mysteria: (I actually wondered how the General knew that...I wonder if that's why her data doesn't show on record.) Akuhei makes a slight scowl, clearly he wasn't expecting Nex to catch on. He didn't give his perception enough credit. *Akuhei: Aren't you...perceptive. I know a lot of things Nex. Otherwise I wouldn't be where I am. *Nex: Then here's your answer son of a bitch. Nex pulls his sword and pulls its edge across the seal beneath him. The edge cuts through it and breaks it's form, causing it to lose its glow. He then twirls it back behind him to hit Mysteria, forcing her back into a roll. As the shinning seal becomes incomplete his power bursts out in a flurry of darkness. Nex then bounds forward right at Akuhei and swings his opposite hand with intent to harm. *Nex: You can die instead! A claw melds and outstretches to rend the air in front of him and Akuhei flashes twin glints of metal and pulls his own hands crossed with an ill-natured grin. He then swings the daggers outward to slash out of the air a rupture of transitioning silver to black energy with serpentine manifestations. They're ripped to pieces by force as Nex flies in, only to have a blunt pain course through as Akuhei twists and drives the edge of his shoe into his gut sending him corkscrewing midair. Nex flips over in the air with a slight grunt as he lands. The man's reflexes are swift enough to save him from being pierced by the end of a glimmering spear head from Mysteria's weapon as he ducks the high thrust. He reaches out and snatches the metal rod of it and swings his blade imbued in a blood red and wispy pitch aura to force her back. He then growls furiously as he raises his leg, taking a small hop twisting his entire body as he whips out a bone breaking kick. *Nex: Damned Sequee! Darkness Claw! A pair of energy slashes follow his motion which rips across her leaving a wound sending her back crashing into the wall. Myri wakes up as she hears the loud banging thuds. A wave of dizziness still washed over her as she makes a small moan. *Akuhei: Did you just try to take control of the situation...? Akuhei asks in a malicious manor as he allows Rau to speak, removing the chain. As he takes it into his hand it melds into a green and black tinted blade that pulls itself apart with slow clanks. *Akuhei: You don't get to do that Azure 0...no no. He then sends it flying outward in the individual sections as they become imbued with a dark spiraling energy. All the blades have a chain behind them, and swarm Nex. Nex jumps away from the blades or smashes them down with his own. Loud high pitched sounds of the weapon's collision can be heard as he keeps moving around in haste. A small groan comes from Mysteria as she pushes her body up and regains footing. The first image she sees is her superior holding the knife in Rau's body and she instantly frowns. *Myri: Huh? Mysteria...! Where... Myri's startled voice catches her attention. *Mysteria: Myri...just stay there please, we're going to get you away from Nex. *Myri: Nex...what he said to me—ah! The two shield themselves from a burst of darkness that comes outward from Nex, Myri flinging herself off the couch and ducking beneath a small table. *Mysteria: Stay down Myri, he's dangerous. She holds her and Myri becomes worried as she attempts to piece together the chaotic scenario unfolding. *Myri: What's happening...?! Nex again closes in and he growls in clear rage swiping his blade to knock out the last of the swarming assault of Akuhei's weapon. Rau shakes his head as he peers through exhausted eyes to see Nex fighting furiously. Between all the screaming from Myri, the yelps from Rau, and the insane laughs from Akuhei, Nex gave up all attempts of concentration. Chaos reigned in his mind. *Rau: Hold on, kid stop—gah! *Akuhei: Looks like Nex made his choice... Akuhei quick draws his daggers once more and drives the side of one into Rau's collarbone, cutting his words short as Rau emits a harsh cry. The knife lays lodged in him, imbued the with a silver and black, and even green seithr energy. Between small growls in clenched teeth he can hear Akuhei's sinister whisper in his ear, inches from his face. *Akuhei: but you wont be telling him anything your pitiful group found out—this war isn't ever going to end. *Rau: He doesn't need to know right now, and you'll never find that city...underworld serpent... *Akuhei: Oh? ...I think I will. *Nex: Dammit...Akuhei! Nex comes crashing forward with his sword a crimson blur as it melds a deep blue, red and black serpent over its edge, the creature lashes forward with a roar mixing with Nex's infuriated yell. The sword slides forward into a powerful thrusting strike. The impact drives Akuhei back through the air, however the sheer force drove the knife in further and Rau lets off a grim agonized cry. Akuhei flips over in the air and laughs slightly as he uses the knife lodged within Rau's body as a conduit to make the Seithr rupture in an inward burst of green energy and blood spatter. *Nex: --! *Akuhei: Smooth move there Nexi boy! All fell silent. Mysteria and Myri's eyes were both wide as saucers. Even Nex didn't utter a sound as Rau's body teetered slowly for a moment in the chair before he toppled to his side with a sickening thud. Nex's eyes couldn't leave that gaping trench in his body, seeping blood. It only brought back memories of that carnage, the day the streets ran red, the day death ruled the night, with someone smiling atop the pile of dismantled corpses in the shadow of his mind...he could smell the flesh. A gruesome image and memory he would never forget. And now here another lay dead at his feet, a partially catatonic Nex only able to stare at the near motionless body, Rau's chest heaved, rapid breaths soon faded to slow pained gasps as he coughed a clot of blood. Rau took image of a stupefied Nex into his tired eyes, and opened his mouth to say something in a raspy, hoarse tone. *Rau: Kid...don't...don't let this stop you...I was...ready to go...but you have to leave...Akuhei, he's dangerous and... ... *Nex: ... Rau's words trail off as he heaves a final breath. Nex is unable to utter any response, and the light in Rau's eyes no longer present, those tired eyes shut themselves for a final time. A lot of people deserved to die in this world, but, not him. *Akuhei: Ehehaeheha! Its seldom to see horror in those eyes but I gotta say its DELICIOUS. Another death, eh? What's another to you really though... Nex. *Mysteria: General... *Myri: W-why... Myri can't even find words for what she just witnessed. *Nex: ... *Akuhei: You going to give up now? Was it too much for you? You mortified? *Nex: ...You...I already told myself...never again would I let "that" occur. If you think this is enough to change that, you're mistaking. Come on you son of a bitch... Nex's words come out in cold hard anger as he lowers his stare with malice glimmering in his eyes. Nex then walks forward and breaks into a rush ahead opening the shells on the back of his hands. He lights himself in pitch black aura and brings his blade to his side dragging it across the ground. ...It was too late, those words coiled around his mind. Venomous hatred and the urge to kill streamed through his veins, and Akuhei simply shows a wide evil grin. It was all he needed to see in Nex's eyes again. -- Middle Levels of Kagusutchi, 10:34am Central square Grey skies hang overhead as the two Reiga and Akari attempt to make headway through the city—departing the docks after speaking to Brigadier Schtauffren. A task that proved to be incredibly difficult as the masses of people around them thicken. One would of thought it to be the opposite with the threat of war and Nex's appearance, though it seemed no one in the government bothered to do an evacuation yet so the people all continued with their "mundane" lives. *Reiga: Freaking too many people, I can barely breath. Akari follows along, feeling cramped as well, and getting some strange looks from passing eyes of the crowd. Reiga squeezes out and finds a spot on the ground he sits down on with an exasperated sigh. *Reiga: Like heck Nex would be here. He's going to be someplace secluded. Not in the damn streets... Clearly irritated from the masses, and the deployment souring his mood further he runs a hand through his bright crimson hair. Akari looks at him with curious eyes as Reiga pulls an envelop from his pocket. The young man gains a glimmer of disdain in his piercing blue eyes. *Akari: Are you going to open it now Reiga? *Reiga: May as well... Reiga replies in a slight grumble, he had little to no desire to know his mission. With Lukain giving it out after the inspiring words when he won the match between him and the Brigadier he just knew his job would be difficult and one if successful would give credence to the Marshals words. He opens the envelop to look at the mission statement. "Reiga Sorairo, your mission will involve stopping the LSZ whose forces are believed to be massing in the city for war. One of our previous members of the SD Division has joined their ranks; Serza. Seek him out and try to find out why he left. Your second objective is a group whose been causing problems in the city and disrupting the peace. These beings are extremely dangerous, but we have reason to believe your unique power is exactly what we need to stop them. Make effort to stop Nex if you see him, best of luck Azure Prodigy." - Lukain Necaros His somber expression becomes evident after he finishes skimming the report. *Reiga: Fight the war. Fight a group...outside of the governments. Find Serza...and Nex...wonderful. Could I have gotten anymore involved... *Akari: Is Reiga sad? *Reiga: Not sad, more like stressed out. How the heck do they expect me to do all this. Reiga's expression changes as he sees someone approach from a more secluded street. *Reiga: Is that... Akari turns her head to look as well, her hair lightly lifted by gentle winds. The man gazes upon them with a subtle smile and keeps walking towards them. His purple hair was now tied into a low ponytail, and black coat was cleaned of bloodstains. His icy blue eyes become slightly brighter as he gets closer to Reiga. Reiga jumps up from his seated position and grins in a friendly manor. *Reiga: Kiryos. Damn, didn't expect to see you here, but I can't complain. *Akari: Kir-Kir! Kiryos smiles and bumps fists with Reiga. *Kiryos: Good to see you here, guys. He gives Akari a wink and scans her for a second. *Kiryos: You've grown up since we last met. Where does the time go? *Akari: Yep, I learn new things every day with Reiga around. Reiga gives a slight chuckle. *Reiga: Well I figure its important she gets to see the world through a different perspective. His smile vanishes quickly however as he continues. *Reiga: One not filled with bloodshed, unfortunately getting thrown in the middle of this war kinda screwed that up... Kiryos sighs, and the smile disappears from his face and he quickly regains his focus. *Kiryos: They say, 'war is hell'. I think it might be true. To see people die every day for nothing... *Reiga: Lose their lives in an endless war, yeah I know what you mean. But I guess, I guess our cause is something we'll understand with time as "Protectors of the World". Kiryos smiles again and chuckles at Reiga's words. *Kiryos: "Protectors of the World", huh? I'd like to see that. *Reiga: That's what we're called. I had to agree with the Brigadier that the NOS has done good in the world. If they hadn't won the wars then its likely the world would be in a much different state. Doesn't mean I agree with our methods entirely. *Kiryos: The ends justify the means, right? Though I don't like some of our methods, sometimes we just have to do whatever it takes. The world needs someone who can uphold the peace. But the cost may be harsh... *Reiga: Yeah no kidding. Don't you remember those old cryptic words in class? Reiga sighs before he repeats the words. *Reiga: "Lest we ever fail, lest we fall, will the gates of hell be opened once more and our world fall to destruction. We who stand as the protectors alongside those whose souls defend our world and keep darkness shackled will see our world into the era of peace and prosperity and strike those down who threaten it." Its our damn creed nearly...I heard it a million times from my dad too. *Kiryos: I memorized this word by word. But I still don't understand the true meaning of this. Perhaps it is something that can reveal secrets of the world. He sighs and closes his eyes for a second. The cool breeze brushes his hair, and the assassin enjoys the feeling of coolness on his skin. Reiga shifts his snow white jacket a bit as he tries to keep warm, clouds began to brew up in the sky as the winds pick up slightly. *Kiryos: ...I guess I think too hard about that. *Reiga: I can't figure it out, and to be honest it just sounds like some cheesy way to get people to believe in our cause. But there's probably more to it, I guess... Akari simply blinks, having no idea how to follow what the two were talking about. She sighs and looks at a violet flower on the ground instead. *Akari: What even are you guys talking about? It makes my head hurt. Kirtos decides to change the topic as he doesn't want to make Akari upset. *Kiryos: So I heard that Marshal Necaros has sent you here with a mission. I wonder why he also sent Brigadier Schtauffen. Such a high-ranking officer here... *Reiga: I...uh...beat him in combat...I don't even know how... *Kiryos: Really? I guess they don't call you "the Azure Prodigy" for nothing. Reiga scowls hearing that and sighs. He really didn't care for his title. Even so, he didn't know how he managed to best the Brigadier in combat, if it had to do with his power, or if it was simple willpower. He didn't know, seeing he hadn't fought since the time he'd arrived. And he'd prefer to keep it that way. *Reiga: Yeah well...I did get sent here with a mission. So did he but he kept it to himself. What he does isn't my business. But what've you been doing here anyway? Kiryos's gaze suddenly becomes much colder as he is forced to remember about his job... killing people, severing the ties of a body and a soul. *Kiryos: My mission... um, let's just say I am here to neutralize a rogue vigilante and take him into custody. I have seen one person... I think you have heard about him. His name is Nex. *Reiga: Nex...yeah he's part of the whole reason so many were deployed...I really don't think it'll make a difference, he's not going to get caught. *Kiryos: Obviously... but if General Akuhei was deployed here, it means things are getting serious. Reiga's eyes open up wide. *Reiga: Wait, wait, General Akuhei is here? But...Marshal Necaros said that the SD Division wasn't being deployed. *Kiryos: Hm... I guess Marshal didn't know about that. *Reiga: Ugh...great. Nothing against the General, he's strong and he tends to end things fast, but I really don't like him... *Kiryos: Something about him is plainly wrong. He doesn't seem to care about his allies, he'll even attack them. Reiga shudders and frowns. It was that moment he remembered that both Serza and Akuhei he didn't care for. And of course his mission had sent him after him. The two were once known as the "Gemeni Serpents". But Serza had since turned his back on the NOS and took his leave to apparently join the LSZ, their foes. *Reiga: He just creeps me out. And he never has liked me... Akari becomes bored with the conversation, and looks over to watch the people hastily passing by. She suddenly smiles seeing someone with twin tails and a unique blue jacket with black stripes like a tiger. They leave a building nearby holding a money sash after turning in a criminal. *???: Alright...now to find Rau and give this to him for the others... *Akari: A kitty! *Reiga: Kitty? Reiga looks where his companion stared. Kiryos instantly recognizes the beastkin and moves towards him. His target nearby, he had no time to waste. *Kiryos: (I am sorry, Torayuki, but I have no choice...) His hand becomes covered in ice as he go in for the kill. *Kiryos: (Now, if I can freeze his bloodstream before he will react, this will be a quick death for him.) The beastkin silently narrows his eyes as he sees Kiryos approaching. He tenses up and moves the sash away into a pocket. *???: (NOS already deployed huh...but why are they bothering me all of a sudden?) *Reiga: Wait! Kiryos, what are you doing?! Reiga's voice becomes serious as he halts him, Akari jumps up as well with a look of surprise. *Akari: ...Kir-Kir... *Kiryos: Reiga, Akari, stay out of this. This is something I have to do. Reiga shakes his head with a scowl. *Reiga: Not until you tell me why you're trying to kill that man. Kiryos' tone becomes more menacing as he concentrates on his target. *Kiryos: Stay out of this, Lieutenant. That is an order. *Reiga: ...Kiryos...dammit. Reiga gives a slight growl, the fact his friend had played the higher rank card and ordered him to stay put annoyed him greatly. The beastkin looks at Reiga and then at Kiryos, his amber eyes still showing anger. *???: Clearly you have some business with me. But I don't have the time to deal with the NOS's affairs today! The Beastkin's ears flatten and he jumps away using his claw to knock him out of the way he then utilizes his quick feline agility and sprints away before he swiftly jumps onto and over the buildings. *Kiryos: Damn... He throws a dagger after the beastkin and quickly recovers. *Kiryos: Reiga, I have to follow him. *Reiga: ...Why? That beastkin is just a vigilante helping us. Akari simply frowns at Kiryos's actions, showing as much disppointment as Reiga. Kiryos remains undeterred. *Kiryos: He is my target. *Reiga: ...Tch...of course...Fine...go on, go after him. Follow orders... Reiga says it in a certain tone of displeasure. Somehow those words from Kiryos failed to surprise him. Follow orders...just follow orders. That seemed to be all he was hearing ever since he'd arrived here. As though he could see his friend's disdain with his choices, Kiryos shoots a cold glare at Reiga. *Kiryos: Believe me, Lieutenant, if I am to disobey orders, things will get worse for certain. Do you think a wolf would follow orders by his own will? No. I do it to make the world better... at least I try to think so. But I still realize that doesn't justify my actions. Reiga wanted to say a great many things to try to get his own point across, but he realized it'd be near impossible right now. He simply gives a sigh. *Reiga: Alright fine...Doesn't mean I agree, but fine. Akari remains quiet as a wind blows by tossing a few remaining dead leaves off the street. A drizzle begins to occur and she looks up at the clouds. *Reiga: I guess I'm still naive towards all this... *Kiryos: I don't want anyone innocent to get hurt while I am on the mission. That includes you and Akari. While that beastkin roams free, my mission is far from over. *Reiga: I'm not a kid...I can handle myself fine Kiryos. Its just I have a difficult time with understanding this is all. But That's just me, I have to learn for myself a reason to accept this fight. *Kiryos: Well then, if you say so... He turns towards the path the beastkin took and starts walking away. *Kiryos: I hope to see you well next time. He jumps at the nearest platform above him and climbs onto the rooftop. Then he swiftly starts jumping from one roof to another, following the trail Torayuki left. *Kiryos: (Just wait, Torayuki. You will not get away.) Reiga lets off a heavy prolonged sigh as he watches Kiryos vanish into the mist of the fog, and he walks on ahead through the light drizzle. Akari follows him without making a sound, knowing he had heavy thoughts concerning everything. Reiga then raises his head opens his eyes wide and decides to simply go through and do what he could, after all, he wasn't going to disappoint his superiors or his father. Even if he didn't agree with things, it wasn't' his place to question them. And the sooner he could end the war, the sooner he and Akari could have peace. Reiga hurries his pace to look into the affairs going on in the city, and hopefully find their ex member, stuffing his reluctance in the reserves of his mind. -- Lower Levels of Kagusutchi, 11: 21am Inside Rau's Residence Nex and Akuhei had been at each other in violent bursts of combat after the earlier events. Nex growls feeling his own body begin to feel the strain of the battle. *Akuhei: Pathetic Azure 0! Leviathan! *Nex: Ugh!! Nex is launched forward as his sword misses Akuhei. Nex stumbles sideways as Akuhei commands the sectional chain blade, and cuts across his front leaving a set of wounds. A tearing sound can be heard as the blade becomes a chain. It pins him to the surface of the wall and reveals energy spikes sinking into him like fangs releasing the seithr through his body in a painful manor, keeping him from moving after the energy seeps in. Nex's head snaps forward as he ejects a large amount of blood from his mouth. *Nex: Gah! Aggh... *Akuhei: Ahahha! You certainly are made to take punishment! But, don't die on me. That's the last thing I need...anyway... He walks away and goes over to Rau, prodding his corpse while looking back to Nex. *Akuhei: You don't mind if I gut him clean, spill a few intestines and snack a bit do you? I can share, sides' I'm out of eggs. *Nex: You sick piece of shit... *Akuhei: That's the only enjoyable part about any of this you know. He hunkers down and sticks his knife into the trench and then rips it further, Nex's eyes gleam with anger as he watches. Akuhei's hand becomes covered in a silver darkness as it dips into the trench with an unsettling muffled pop. He pulls out a blue ball of light that he holds in his hand for a moment before the seithr seeps into it and caused it to crystallize hard. He then eats it whole...along with everything else attached to it. He didn't seem to mind at all, but Nex looked furious, and disgusted. *Akuhei: Being able to reap the benefits. *Nex: You...you consumed it? Why didn't you just-- *Akuhei: Why on earth would I erase him, when the soul is a valuable source of energy? Others in the SD Division might just get it over with and erase them, but not me. *Nex: But...if you do that, then...do you have... *Akuhei: Shut up Nex...you disappointed me. I mean seriously how do you expect to beat the NOS, to take down your so called "Heart of the Foe" if you can't even beat me? You don't even see a need to use your grimoire against me? Give me some damn credit Azure 0! His tone more a hiss, Akuhei makes the chain's seither spikes rip into him further and Nex holds back a second yell. Myri, and Mysteria both remain quiet as they watched, neither of them were about to interfere. Myri's eyes were wide with horror however as she trembled like a leaf. She heard about Akuhei from Lazarith, and he was regarded as the most dangerous, cruelest of those in the NOS. Seeing him kill Rau, and now torture Nex rather than simply take him in, only gave credence to his statement. *Akuhei: You have that grimoire to fight for a reason don't you? START freaking using it. *Nex: ...Gah...I'll do what I want...and I'll make sure...you and Lukain suffer... Akuhei chuckles at his statement and steps up from his hunched position near Rau. *Akuhei: You do have that die-hard attitude don't you...but you...fight Lukain or me? Maybe if you stopped holding back, but until then... He continued speaking as he walks forward and mockingly taps the black ring and elliptical tag around Nex's neck. *Akuhei: You leash yourself Nexi boy. And until you break it, you'll lose, helpless to do anything to change it. Akuhei then turns away from Nex and turns to Mysteria who holds Myri. Mysteria was still simply staring towards space, ignorant of the two currently. *Akuhei: Hey! Why don't you make yourself useful, and bring her over here. *Myri: N-no, don't, please! *Mysteria: ...I'm sorry Myri, but orders are orders. *Nex: ...gah, wait... (Son of a bitch...could it get any friggin' worse...) Something about it felt wrong, but she did as told. Mysteria takes her hand and brings her over to Akuhei. Myri looks into his demonic silver eyes, this close she could see the serpentine irises and gains a look of absolute terror. She begins to channel a blue and white light that she releases in a small burst of energy like a force of magic as she throws her hands out in a panic. Her fear becoming evident. Akuhei dodges the small burst with a sidestep and Mysteria gasps in surprise. *Mysteria: What was... *Akuhei: And the bitch releases her power, so you are the Divine vessel then. *Myri: (N-Nex was telling the truth then! He knew I had this?!) His eyes firm into a wicked glare, but he flashes a smile as he takes her by her shirts collar. Myri doesn't say anything, save a few scared gasps. Unable to get that azure and white colored energy to activate again. *Akuhei: Aheheheh, ah opportunities...I'd ruin Azure 0's chances by exposing you to that, but who really cares right? You can shut him up good with that power of yours! *Nex: ... *Mysteria: General...sir, we have them, please can we just go? Mysteria adds in with a slight shake to her tone. She had to watch a person lose their life, see someone be tortured by the one who was her superior, she was suffice it to say a little shaken. Akuhei looks over at her with a raised brow before he sighs. *Akuhei: Eh? What? Oh...guess I got lost in it all for a bit. Yeah yeah fine. He moves his hand afterward, and the fang spikes within Nex slide out of his body and back into the chain with a clack. The form of the chain slides off of him with a twist and pulls itself back together, becoming a sectional blade once more—the weapon known as Leviathan goes back to Akuhei's side. Nex collapses to the floor with a weak growl, he wouldn't die from it, but it'd be a little bit before he could recover from this much damage. Too late to really stop them from ending his road here. Akuhei leaves Myri with Mysteria, and he prowls over to Nex. *Akuhei: You know...didn't that piece of garbage's friend, Imyo take care of two people? You and another kid. *Nex: ...ngh... *Akuhei: Don't you wonder what happened to them...? Or are you just too damn cold hearted to give a shit? *Nex: ... *Akuhei: Don't feel like talking anymore huh...? Fine, then I'll—huh? His hollow silver eyes go to the side as he takes note of something off in the air. A cold wind breezes by as a girl appears in front of Nex between him and Akuhei. Her glowing ice blue eyes and pale skin contrast to the darkness around them. Her black hair sways a bit as she quietly forms an energy around both Nex and Mysteria as she transfers them out of the area, concentrating all her power on them. Akuhei watches it unable to react fast enough to really stop it, he scowls only for a moment before he then chuckles. *Akuhei: Heeheahaha! An Observer! So they're not all extinct after all after the purge eh? *Legna: ...The Underworld Serpent...you've certainly grown dangerous. Not that you weren't to begin with. *Mysteria: An observer?! *Akuhei: Oh so you can see into me huh? Tell me what you see then bitch I want to know. *Legna: Evil, Darkness beyond any, as dark as Nex if not more. I could spend an eternity trying to unravel you and everything you've done, but I do not have the time. The fact remains, you were unprepared today Akuhei. *Akuhei: Heheeheh. You know I had a hunch that he was being aided by an Observer...looks like I was right. Alright fine...since I have no clue where you put them, take it as a win for now. *Legna: You'd do well to remember your own status in this world... *Akuhei: ...Oh believe me I do. How could I ever forget. He grins and shoots Legna a murderous look with his hollow silver eyes, Legna pays little mind to it turning away to leave into a portal of crackling blue lightning. Mysteria can only wonder what that conversation was about, it seemed that the Observer knew the General but to what degree was mystery to her. She sighs. *Mysteria: Sir...now what? *Akuhei: Well, that got turned around fast. Still got rid of an irritant though...go see if you can't catch up to Azure 0 then. Return to heading to the restricted area...me, I have someone to go meet. Akuhei lets off an amused snicker as he walks away and out the open door from the house. As he moves he releases Leviathan's chain form into Rau to erase his existence. *Akuhei: Exitium...erase. A serpentine head snaps on and his body and everything melts away into light. The weapon then appears back at his side, and Akuhei continues to stalk onward until he disappears from his subordinate's sight. Mysteria watches the last of Rau's form flake away and she feels a lump in her throat. *Mysteria: Y-yes sir... Okuen peers out from a tree watching Akuhei leave, his weapon twirling around him. The tension still heavy in the air. With Nex no where to be seen, he lets off a sigh and jumps down from his perch. *Okuen: Dang they're gone...there was no way in hell I was going to intervene with someone in the SD Division. Nicaiah's angered voice booms from the speaker into his ear. *Nicaiah: You lost him? Do you know how hard it is to manage to track that guy?! Who the hell was there, I heard the SD Division was preoccupied! *Okuen: ...Akuhei, it was Akuhei. And he'd probably turn me into a damn throw rug I don't like the thought. *Nicaiah: Akuhei...Lukain must of sent him out...the bastard. Nicaiah on the other end resided quietly a rather intricate room underground. Around her were several other people of various kinds, some of the core forces of NOS's largest enemy. Liberation Sector Zero, a government spurned off of the remains of the legendary rogue sectors. Sectors born from factions in the past, some from the NOS. However their members since then had vastly changed due to the massive Third War of Armagus destroying a large portion of it. Down to one sector. People had gathered at her order, Nicaiah a leader in the government ruled with a heavy hand but respected all of her forces under her. A girl with black hair and a definitive white streak on her bangs stood quietly listening, her expression a frown with the news. *Nicaiah: Alright report back for now...I'll have to figure out where he went. She sighs and hangs up the transmission before looking at the others. *Legault: So whats the problem this time? The spider beastkin asks his arms obscured under his robes *Serza: ...Weren't you listening...? If the SD Division is there...then they've officially declared war. Which means... The man who spoke next stood relatively tall with a hat perched on black and violet hair. His eyes a piercing shade of neon as he bounced a green colored darkness through his fingers. *Nicaiah: And of course a good number of our forces are still busy with fighting the NOS in other cities. I can't pull them out right now, so that means you guys are going out. Komyo the girl with long black hair and the snow white streak remained quiet. Her friend Ayosei, next to her stood to attention with her green eyes completely focused donned in her uniform in a sense of pride. *Legault: well, if they're here it means something big, so lets use that to our advantage and strike *Serza: Yes, strike a member of the SD Division and one of the most dangerous at that...perfect plan. I was once apart of it. *Nicaiah: Alright, quiet. We need to get out there fast...Komoyo you'll follow Nex and keep him from going to the area he's headed to. I don't want him in the restricted areas. *Komyo: Y-you want me to follow Nex...but he's-- *Nicaiah: Ayosei you'll be going after those who are causing havoc in the city, we don't need them getting into a huge panic. Deal with anyone whose a threat. *Ayosei: Understood. *Nicaiah: Legault, you'll do your job as a striker, I want you to strike to kill. They've got a lot of strong forces. Komyo lets off a sigh, it didn't seem like she could get anyone to listen right now. She wasn't looking forward to going out to look for Nex of all people. The spider like man donned in robes gives a slight nod of acknowledgment. *Legault: Fine by me *Nicaiah: And lastly...Serza. Serza looks at her with his neon eyes as he hears his name, flipping his hat off to the side. *Nicaiah: You're an asset beyond most, being a former Sequence Destroyer. I want to you to make sure things go smooth. Oversee Komyo's mission and if you find Nex, you know what to do. Other than that you're left to your own devices. *Serza: Yeah, fine... *Komyo: (And I'm being overseen by Serza...?) *Nicaiah: Finally as a broad statement someone who seeks our own destruction is out there. He's known as the White Demon, if any of you can figure out why he's there tell me...I have some crap I need to talk to him about. So take him in alive if you get the chance. The White Demon a force of destruction, much like Nex, the two had similar goals one could say. But no one had known he was around, aside perhaps the top of the NOS and LSZ, whom the White Demon despised without question. He was their personal enemy having caused a great many deaths in their ranks. Nicaiah even believed him to be connected to the recent city attacks. *Serza: The White Demon huh...things certainly are interesting down there. Hah, Beasts and Demons...all we're missing is an Angel. *Komyo: What? *Serza: Nothing, just thinking out loud. *Nicaiah: Get going. Take the express transfer to Kagusutchi, it'll cost a good amount of our compiled magic but it'll get you guys there fast. Legault jumps to the ceiling skittering along to the transport. Komyo and Ayosei then follow after as they all head to the transports. Serza looks at the others and then walks forward in no hurry as he holds the hat. Nicaiah halts him with her stern voice. *Nicaiah: Serza. I'll need to speak with you later. Serza's eyes gleam for a moment before he nods. *Serza: Sure, whatever you want. I'll wait in the terminal. He mentions before exiting the sliding doors to follow the others, Nicaiah taps her fingers on the desk as she examines the area of the battlefield displayed on holograms around her. *Nicaiah: And so war begins...I've no intention of losing this, Lukain Necaros. -- Kagusutchi Lower Levels, 11:40am Dying forests, just outside the vicinity of the middle levels Nex drops to the ground with a thud onto his back with a muffled groan. Myri soon follows suit, the two look around to see large trees bending over them. However, most of them were dying and creaked with a somber groan. Nex could barely move as he leans back against a crooked stump, the rain drips down onto his face mixing with the blood across his forehead. Myri shakes her head as she crawls over to get out of the rain. *Myri: ...What on earth just happened...I thought... *Nex: ...Dammit... *Myri: ...I want to go home...please...I don't want to do this anymore...! *Nex: ...What? Seriously, you're gonna do this NOW? *Myri: If we stayed who knows what that man would have done! And are you stupid?! That's the General of the NOS! You don't fight him! *Nex: I already told you, you're not going back. Shut up about Akuhei, I REALLY don't need to deal with your shit right now! His words mix in with growls of rage, the stirring emotions in Nex's head caused him to simply snap in an instant. Myri grows quiet and she frowns before hiding away in one of the holes in the large deadwood stumps. She keeps her eyes on him with a firm scowl of her own before she yells out at him. *Myri: Its your fault he died! Its your fault for all of this! Nex lets off a feral growl as he looks at her with sheer disgust. *Nex: Tch. Why don't you shut up. Its nothin new to me. A bit of rustling comes through the bushes and Nex immediately goes on edge, able to hold his sword still despite his injured state. He stands to his feet and thrusts the blade forward in haste, clearly he was in no mood to be bothered. A streak of blue bounds out of the bush and lands to the side of him with his claw at his side. The beastkin standing on his hindlegs with black stripes across his body and cobalt jacket. *???: Jesus Nex, turn me into a shish kabob why don't you...and what the hell happened to you? Nex's eyes widen hearing the voice and he quickly pulls the sword back while keeping a hand across his wound. *Nex: Byakai...? What the hell are you doing here... *Byakai: I could say the same to you. Still on the run huh. Regardless...I was here to see a man named Rau. I have something for him, but I doubt you'd know him seeing how you-- *Nex: Byakai...Rau was killed. *Byakai: ...He's...dead? ---- "Soul Devotion" :The road ahead is one of dark desire :Destruction and sin you've tread :Repeating Spiral of emotion, when does darkness release your soul :You've been damned, how do you still survive :The pressure continues to rise, its too late, there is no way around it :you have seen it all once too many times :in the end will you give up the fight, despair inescapable :Losing hope, you live in the world of their lies and you can't wake up :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in the blue light :Are you dead inside :Where is the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in the blue light of your soul somehow survives :You struggle in despair, nightmare of lies, you must help them realize :Its a rule, what you live by and die for :Its wild a taste of freedom you can't deny :even if you know the price for power was certain :Was your damnation justified :There is so much you have to live for :never change who you are :there is no one that can hold you :your blue light untouchable :Edge of your truth and their lies :you must remember :You don't want to know what you are :Don't run yourself into hatred :Around you is the answer to success :Where does their devotion lye :How does their hope survive :You can't walk away from destiny :You will never give in :Where does your darkness and light intertwine in your blue light :Hope keeps your soul true :They are the light of your deepest devotion :I pray that forgiveness in that blue light is still alive ---- (Byakai) Hey, Nex you okay? (Nex) I'm fine dammit. Stop askin. (Byakai) Well I've got a guy tailing me, so I'll probably be heading out soon... (Nex) Do whatever you want. (Legna) I've a few things to speak about before you simply leave, and a word with Nex and Myri as well. Liberation Sector Zero has officially entered the battle and war has begun. But there is more than just them to be concerned about. (Nex) ... (Byakai) ...Nex time on BlazBlue Control Sequence, Nex comes out of his slump, hopefully. (Legna) I believe the title is: 'The Scarlet Demoness'' ---- Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Control Sequence Transcript Category:Transcript Category:StyleMazter Category:Ethank14